A rotary drive for a switch with a snap-action mechanism is described, for example, in German patent application DE 2808585 A1. This arrangement is employed to execute the (translatory) toggling movement of a toggle lever that actuates the snap-action mechanism by means of a rotational movement. In order to do this, the toggle lever is gripped by a rotary lever, for which purpose there is a recess in the rotary lever. The rotary lever is swivel-mounted on the actuation side of the housing cover of the electrical switch.
German patent specification DE 4300313 C1 describes another proposal for the execution of the toggle movement of a toggle lever on a switch by turning a handle that is rotatably mounted on an actuating shaft.
Generally, important switches on operating panels or switching cabinets should be accessible from the outside. A problem arises when such a switch cannot be placed on or in the housing wall and instead, the switch is at a distance behind the wall and should nevertheless be actuatable from the outside. In the case of a switch with rotary-knob, the axis of rotation can be extended, easily passing through the wall. With respect to situations with toggle switches, the switches cannot easily pass through the wall. The only option available is to cut a disproportionately large opening in the wall, provided that a passage through the wall is at all permissible. For such or similar installation situations, it is desirable if an electrical switch with toggle-lever actuation can also be actuated by being turned.